


暗室

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, abo向, 自渎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	暗室

于炀从小时候起就希望自己是个alpha。  
小时候，继父的拳头落到身为omega的母亲身上时，于炀的性别还没开始分化。他无数次希望能和母亲一起离开这个魔窟，母亲却总是苦笑着摇摇头。  
Omega怎么可能独自活下去呢？  
继父发狠地踹着母亲，脚下的力度仿佛在踹的不是一个活生生的人，而是一片垃圾。但是他看向母亲的眼睛，却带着贪婪与征服的快感。于炀打从心底厌恶继父的这个眼神，厌恶着alpha，也打从心底恐惧着omega这个性别。  
Omega都是软弱的……Omega都是没用的……Omega都是任人宰割、无法独活的……  
小小的于炀对性别最初的印象是这样的，带着些许执拗的偏见。

不知道是因为成长时期营养不良还是天生的体质原因，于炀到了19岁还没分化。  
早早就在社会上闯荡的他，对性别渐渐有了些不一样的看法。原来不是所有的omega都是畏畏缩缩只等着别人来拯救的胆小鬼，也不是所有的alpha都喜欢恃强凌弱只会凭借体格和蛮力给自己寻找成就感。他已经不会一看见omega就习惯性想到母亲，看到alpha就下意识带着一阵恶寒回忆起继父。  
但是这些变化一直以来都只被埋在心底，不轻易表露。他维持着冷漠而疏离的性格，一个人过了许久。直到他遇见了祁醉。  
这个在他眼里浑身都闪着光芒的alpha，第一次让他产生了不一样的情感。于炀从来都不曾想过自己有一天会对一个alpha动心。  
就像花丛里有一朵最鲜亮的花，小蝴蝶只敢在一旁小心翼翼地绕着飞翔。明知希望很微茫，却还是忍不住想靠近，就像一种本能一样被他吸引着，牵动着。  
而终于有一天，这朵花，向小蝴蝶抛出了自己的花瓣。  
两情相悦，习惯了丑陋和黑暗的小蝴蝶从不敢奢望这么美丽的事情会发生在他身上。这只小蝴蝶就像不知所措一般，紧张得连翅膀都忘记了扇，就这么直直地掉在那朵花的正中央。  
这一切都太过不真实，小蝴蝶甚至都快忘记了，黑暗是什么样的感觉。

而这样的于炀，在和祁醉在一起不久以后，性别分化了。  
只要不影响练习发挥，于炀从来不会在意身体上的小问题。因此这阵子间歇性的发热和心悸，都没被他放在心上。  
夜里三点，他突然被一阵燥热惊醒。身体就像一个小火炉一样，手脚都烫得仿佛不是他自己的，但是喉咙却并不痛，只觉得干渴。于炀难受地翻了个身，棉质的T恤擦过身体，喉咙里自然而然地泛出了一阵甜腻又难耐的呻吟声。  
于炀被自己发出的声音吓了一跳。  
明明没有下雨，周围却像布满了潮湿的水汽一般让他有些喘不过气来。于炀大口地呼吸着，渐渐闻到了一股浓烈又熟悉的味道。于炀记性很好，他确定自己以前没闻过这个气味。  
这股味道像蜜糖，却又不像儿童零食一样过分刺鼻，于炀甚至有些喜欢这个味道。等他发现气味是从自己身上散发出来的时候，他终于明白过来自己到底发生了什么。  
自己分化成了一个omega。

这一切都来得太突然，于炀突然害怕起来。  
Omega是脆弱的。明明很久没有想起来的回忆瞬间淹没了他的思维，母亲抱着自己瑟瑟发抖的样子历历在目。  
因为房间隔音不好被人知道这里的动静，于炀躲到了衣柜里，卷起薄薄的被子把自己从头到尾裹得严严实实。就像他小时候为了躲过继父而藏在衣柜里瑟瑟发抖一样。  
性别分化的推迟导致这一瞬间直接接上了他的发情潮。没人教过他现在应该怎么办，他也不知道自己该怎么做才好。  
于炀止不住地发抖。他感受到了下半身的湿意，脑海里回荡着的全是母亲哭喊的声音。  
Omega是脆弱的，是不堪的，是肮脏的。  
于炀身体很难受，他颤抖着脱下自己的内裤，伸手握住那个硬得发疼的部位摩挲起来。  
“唔……”  
情绪再低落，身体的愉悦也做不了假。于炀加快了自己手头的速度，摩擦的力度都快冒了火，似是在发泄身体的渴望，又好像在发泄自己的恐惧。  
于炀咬牙不让自己发出声音来，眼睛却无法控制地流下泪来。

“呜呜……嗯……”  
发情的身体敏感得吓人，于炀忍得很痛苦。他变成一个omega了，他变成了自己曾经最讨厌最恐惧的omega。  
于炀的乳尖也胀得有些发疼，哪怕只是因为动作稍稍大一点扯到衣服都会让他又疼又痒。他用上了狠劲掐着自己身上各处的皮肤，指甲深深陷入自己的掌心，肩头那片纹身，企图想用痛觉来掩盖发情汹涌的热度。  
然而于炀越来越害怕，情欲的海洋就像一个漩涡不断拉着他往下坠，无论他如何挣扎也无法减少一丝一毫。  
“呼……嗯嗯……嗯……”  
于炀的呼吸越来越急促，他不仅前面湿得厉害，身子后面更是空虚得难受。他把膝盖并在一起，背靠着衣柜企图让神智恢复些清明，却愈发被发情期的症状折磨得腰酸腿软。

于炀哭得更厉害了。泪水像断了线的珠子，无声地成串成串从眼角滚落。  
他不知道自己为什么会这么害怕，但是他就是忍不住想哭。他想求救，嗓子却像被堵了一团棉花一样发不出声。  
他以前最讨厌胆小懦弱的omega，也最瞧不起等着别人来帮助的omega。  
但直到自己走到这一步，他才知道此时此刻的感受是多么无力。  
争强好胜的他永远都不想屈从于命运，但是命运却轻松给了他响亮的一记耳光。  
于炀崩溃了。  
他瘫软在冰冷的柜子里，满手的黏腻白浊。身体的欲望丝毫没有得到纾解，反而进一步吞噬着他。  
于炀无力地望着自己的手，眼神都有些涣散。

随着身下的硬挺稍稍疲软，于炀腰后的那个地方饥渴得开始冒水。  
心底有个声音像在引导他一般，诱惑着他把那个发痒的地方填满。于炀虽然不喜欢这种事情，但好歹也是听过的。  
根本不需要濡湿，于炀颤抖着把两根手指轻易塞进了那个似乎在抽动的小穴。  
“嗯……”  
烧掉理智的快感席卷而来，于炀膝盖发软，不得不跪了下去。于炀毫无技巧地在那个地方乱捅一气，手指在软肉间进出噗呲作响。  
于炀一点都没想着能获得什么特别的感觉，只想让这该死的发情赶紧结束。才抽插没几下，身下的性器又开始抬头。  
于炀仿佛都能想象到自己像只母狗一样弓着腰的样子，手上动作更是发了狠。  
但是在发情的影响下，这种本应让他钝痛的做法此时却像催情剂一样，让他的身体更加滚烫起来。微微的痛感非但没让神智清明，反而让干渴过久的身体愈发饥渴起来。

“呜……不……”  
于炀刚刚眼泪还没流干，此刻更是急得又哭了出来，却只敢憋着含混不清的呻吟声。身后到处胡乱捣弄的手指越来越快，按到一块微微的凸起忽然浑身一软，带着哭腔的呻吟再次脱口而出，声音大到于炀吓了一跳。  
于炀咬着自己的衣服，手指往那个让他兴奋的地方不断揉弄。  
就快结束了，快好了。离天亮还有一会儿，马上就能恢复正常了。  
本着这样的心情，于炀屏住呼吸，又加了根手指。穴口汁水淋漓，于炀心里带着一丝欢愉的侥幸，腿根都在发抖。  
此刻的于炀脑袋里像炸开了烟花，不管不顾地渴望达到高潮。小穴里的软肉紧紧吸着他的手指，于炀操弄着自己，连腿根的肌肉都在发抖，已经是满身大汗。  
愉悦的电流传遍全身，连脚趾根都是微微酥麻的感觉，在一声绵长的呜咽声过后，于炀第二次射了出来。身子里那股奇怪的躁动也随之消失了。  
于炀放松了一般倒在地上，嘴角终于带上了浅浅的笑意。

正当于炀以为一切都结束了的时候，他的腰又隐隐开始发热。刚刚才经历过的感觉他还没那么快忘记。  
于炀难以置信地看着周围，本来就已经一片狼藉的衣柜里，又隐隐约约泛出了新的气味，甚至比刚刚的还要浓烈。香甜的气息此刻重新渗入他的每个毛孔里，脆弱的神经在这致命的毒药面前简直是不堪一击。  
屁股垫着的衣物本来是干的，现在却被他不断冒出来的水浸了个透。  
那根名为理智的弦彻底崩断。  
于炀用力掐着自己的身子让自己保持清醒。  
“不要……我不是……我……”  
于炀不敢咬破自己的手，只能用狠劲掐自己腿来换得片刻的清醒。黑夜是如此得漫长，就和他当年抱着妈妈的一整夜不敢合眼的时候一样。  
他最讨厌示弱了，尤其是在喜欢的人面前。但此刻的他，却再也绷不住了。  
“队长……我好怕……呜……你在哪儿……”

祁醉发现了于炀的时候，于炀满身都是掐痕，尤其两条白皙的长腿满是触目惊心的青紫。  
他就像只警觉的小动物一般，红着眼睛，对一点点风吹草动都反应剧烈。  
祁醉刚进到房门的时候就知道发生了什么事情。原来天天开玩笑说于炀是童养媳也没在意，差点真的忘记了他还是个没分化的人。  
祁醉打开灯，将他小心地抱出了衣柜。于炀迟钝得像是没认出来眼前的人是谁一样，却本能想搂着祁醉。  
只是那精瘦的腰此刻已经没了力气，最后于炀也只做到了紧紧攥着他的衣服，手心冒起了汗。  
“没事了。”祁醉温柔地亲了亲于炀的额头。  
祁醉拿来了毛巾帮于炀擦去手上的浊液时，于炀的手仍是止不住颤抖。他刚刚已经把眼泪都用光了，眼睛肿得像只小金鱼一样。  
“对不起宝贝儿，我来晚了。”  
对alpha来说，心上人的omega信息素说是拥有让人发疯的作用都不为过，即便是祁醉这种自制力强到变态的人也不例外。祁醉不说，于炀肯定不会知道刚刚祁醉在门口敲门没听到回应时差点有了拆门的冲动。  
但是这个被同样在忍受欲望折磨的人，此刻却更加关心他的心上人。于炀心里泛起一阵暖意，颤抖的身体都平静下来不少。

“不怪你……真的。”  
此时此刻，没有什么东西比祁醉的拥抱更能让他安心了。于炀半眯着眼，像只想取暖的小奶狗一样紧紧贴着祁醉的脖子。祁醉被洒在脖子上热烘烘的气息迷得身上一股燥热无处发泄，却不忍心打扰还在惊恐当中的于炀，只能用力回抱着他，贪婪地吸取那截细白的颈间散出的信息素味道。  
只是这种方法无异于饮鸩止渴，一盘精美的散发着诱人色泽的食物，只能嗅到鲜美的香气却吃不到嘴里，祁醉忍得有些难受，某个部位硬硬地戳上了于炀的大腿，宣示着存在感。  
于炀慢半拍反应过来那是什么的时候，原本就绯红的脸颊这时更是红得低血。  
“抱着我那么久了，现在才知道不好意思？”  
祁醉动了动腰，本来只是习惯性逗逗于炀，希望让这脸皮薄的小孩儿放松些，但是于炀似乎会错了意，把祁醉搂得更紧了。于炀怯怯生生抬起脸，但那双水汪汪的眼睛直勾勾地盯着祁醉，毫不掩饰眼底的欲望。  
对alpha来说，这近乎是直白的邀请。

祁醉此刻生怕自己是一时精虫上脑会错了意，定了定神。于炀还小，可能不懂omega被标记意味着什么，但是他不能。  
“你想好了？”  
祁醉确实是本着结婚的目的和于炀交往，但是omega一旦被标记就意味着做出了一生的决定。祁醉倒是有足够的自信不会放走于炀，但说到底他还是担心于炀将来会后悔。  
于炀不解地点点头，纯粹的眼神里不带一丝犹豫。  
祁醉笑了，不给自己留一点退路，倒是很有于炀的风格。  
“标记了，以后就是我的人了。以后你就是哭着喊着，在地上撒泼打滚闹绝食，你都离不开我了。”  
“我不会的。”  
于炀红着脸，那种听起来就像是卜那那的画风的事情他当然不会干。但除此以外，于炀却给不出过多的解释。祁醉或许意识不到自己对于炀的人生有着多重要的意义，于炀不善言辞，也无法表达自己对祁醉的依恋，只能乖巧地扣上祁醉的手，放在脸上蹭。

童养媳这么自觉，祁醉还忍得住那就真愧对自己畜生的名号了。祁醉一把扯开于炀腰上的毛巾，虚压在他身上。  
破晓许久后的天色微微发亮，晨光熹微间，祁醉的脸是那么温柔。于炀从未觉得天亮是一个如此能让他平静的时刻。  
祁醉的吻落在他滚烫的身体上，细碎的小火星连成一片，马上燃烧掉残存的理智。两个人的信息素交缠在一起，释放出前所未有的甜味。于炀刚刚消耗了太多体力，祁醉贴心地让他趴在床上，微微抬起臀接受祁醉的入侵。祁醉的动作温柔，于炀像踩在云端一样晕晕乎乎，喝醉了一般放松，更方便了祁醉的活动。  
虽然这场结合来自于意外，两个人的身体却无比契合。祁醉不舍得累着于炀，只在他哼哼唧唧射出来，过了第一场发情热就放过他了。

理智稍微回笼的于炀身体温度终于下来了些，祁醉这时候又重复了一遍。  
“真的想好了吗？”  
于炀没说话，用一个吻表示了自己的回答。那只小蝴蝶终于自己站到了花的中央，小心张开了自己的翅膀，拥抱着花蕊。于炀略带干燥却温软的嘴唇轻啄着祁醉，祁醉被这纯情又真诚的举动可爱到了，闭上眼也学着他的样子轻轻回应着他。  
两个人只是互相拥抱着，不带任何情欲地，仅仅是表达喜爱一样轻轻蹭着对方。  
祁醉寻到于炀锁骨和颈间相连的部分，找到那块微微散发着信息素气息的腺体，坚定地咬了上去。于炀抱着他的手臂猛地收紧，虽然做好了准备却还是被这刺激弄得莫名兴奋。  
温暖的感觉散到了全身，于炀放肆的信息素终于彻底稳定下来。那块微微发红的牙印和纹身组合在一起，竟散发出一种奇异的美感。  
“以后只要我一放信息素，你就什么都得听我的。怕不怕？”  
“你……不会故意欺负我。”  
倒不如说，就算真的“欺负”他，他也甘之如饴。

“你就吃定我舍不得。”  
祁醉摸摸于炀的头。于炀认定了祁醉就是个“绅士”，但说实在的，祁醉很多时候并不想在他面前当个客气又礼貌的绅士。  
“以后有事要第一时间找我，不要再自己扛着了。”  
偷偷找俞浅兮时候是这样，继父找上门来时也是这样，连自己分化了这么大的事都是这样。或许祁醉已经把于炀的心打开了一道口子，但是如若于炀自己不愿意往外走，他能看到的也就仅仅只是透进来的这一道光罢了。他该知道的是，拉开那道门以后，外面一直都有光。  
阳光洒进房间，亮得有些刺眼，眼前祁醉的黑了深邃的眸子都带上了些琥珀色的光芒，温柔得不太真实。  
是omega又怎么样，对爱人示弱又有什么不可以。祁醉的话是那么理所当然，却又是那么情真意切。于炀从来没像此刻一样，只想像普通恋人一样，对着祁醉不管不顾地撒娇。然而于炀做不到，他只能像以前解开误会时那样，成串成串地掉眼泪，像个受尽委屈的孩子。  
祁醉就知道肯定会有这个结果，轻轻拍着他的背，亲吻着他耳边的碎发。

阳光明丽，在这个美丽的清晨，有的人还有事要忙。


End file.
